Ouran Highschool Host Club & The New Hostess
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: After Haruhi leaves to Harvard the host club continues but its not the same without Haruhi. Until one day Yuzuru Suoh,(Tamaki's Father) comes in with a new girl commanding the host club to train her to be a hostess.
1. Chapter 1: The New Hostess

(After Haruhi leaves for Harvard.)

Starting today there is a New Hostess!

The host club entertain the ladies as always until the door opens. All the people look over to find Yuzuru Suoh the Head of Ouran Academy. Tamaki jumps up in shock, "Father?!" Beside him stands a young one with long brown hair, beautiful pink eyes and a nice figure. Tamaki rush up to them both along with the rest of the host behind him. "Tamaki, Starting today you will train miss Hirayama here to be a hostess," Yuzuru declares with no emotion. All the ladies start whispering. The host go wide eyed and silent. "Sir Yuzuru this is a host club for ouran's most handsome boys to entertain young ladies," Kyoya says walking up while holding his notebook and pushes his glasses up. "Yes, I know that Kyoya but I have decide that you boys need a woman to boost the host clubs ranks so you see will be your new hostess," Yuzuru informs them. Tamami stands in silence looking away from the host. "As you wish father I will take her under my wing and train her to be a host," Tamaki says with such elegance. "Thank you Tamaki, I knew you would understand, well I will be off now," Yuzuru says leaving the music room which is actually the host club.

"Man first Haruhi leaves now theres a new girl," Hikaru groans annoyed. Tamaki and Kyoya observe Ms. Hirayama while she looks around the host club. "I miss Haruhi," Honey says pouting while on Mori's back. Kaoru implys, " Maybe your father is right Tamaki having a girl hostess will boost our ranks because guys will start coming in as well as our regular girls." Tamaki sighs and walks foward to Ms. Hirayama, "Welcome , I am Tamaki Suoh I will be training you to be a hostess." With her back turned she replies, "You don't have to put on a face, I know you guys don't like me." She sighs and before they can say anything else, "I will be going home now, I will be back tomorrow." She walks out leaving the host club in shame.

"I have all the information I could get on ," Kyoya says standing in front of the guys as the host club is closed now. "Well," Kaoru stares at him anxiously. Tamaki stares out the window daydreaming about Haruhi wondering what she is up to at Harvard. " Her name is Tamami Hirayama," Kyoya informs. "Tamami thats sounds like Tamaki," Honey says looking at Tamaki. Tamaki comes out of his daydream and looks at Kyoya shocked. "She is 16, she's in our class Tamaki, she just moved her from...uhh..it doesn't say,"Kyoya reads it again confused. "Someone is hiding her transcript information," Hikaru say curious. "Who would do that though?" Kaoru ask looking around. "Anyone that doesn't want people to know who she really is," Mori says very stern. "My father probably did it," he sighs and stands up. "Well we can just ask her tomorrow," Kyoya implies. "No, guys she just moved here,"Kaoru says shaking his head. "Kaoru's right give the girl a break," Honey says with a sigh. "We will find out in time," Kyoya says closing his book. Tamaki walks out the door without a word.

Hope you enjoyed it! Its my first fanfiction! MadMadamLynn was here! ;)


	2. Chapter 2:Its Hard Being the New Hostess

(The Next Day)

Being the New Hostess is Rather Difficult

Tamami walks into the host club and everyone stares as she walks to the dressing room. "Hello, Tamami," Tamaki greets her as she walks in. "Oh, Hello King,"she bows at him. Tamaki goes into shock and shakes his head. "This is your Hostess outfit," Tamaki says handing her exactly what she's wearing. "Uhh, King this is the same thing," she says looking at him. "No, that is your school outfit this is your hostess outfit," he informs her. "Tamaki, give her a break," Kaoru says walking in. "Ka..oru?" she says shocked. "You know my name?" Kaoru says shocked. "I got it right! Yay! Oh...Master Yuzuru told me your names," she informs them. "Oh I see," Kaoru says with a smile. "She...is..no Haruhi..." Tamaki says leaving angry. Tamami stands there in shame, "Im sorry." Kaoru looks at her and sighs, "Its not your fault." Tamami grabs the outfit and says, "Im going to change now." Kaoru leaves and she changes.

Tamami walks out in the outfit Tamaki told her to put on and walks up to Kyoya. "Tamaki will be with you shortly," he informs her. Tamami knods and walks over to the windows. Hikaru watches close. "Tamami!" Honey yells jumping on her. Tamami looks at Honey and smiles, "Oh its you Honey." Honey looks in her eyes and frowns, "Its not the same..." He gets down and walks away. Tamami feels hurt and looks out the window but no one can see her face. "Tamami?" Tamaki says walking up. "I..I get it...Im...leaving this stupid host club!" she runs out the music room. Tamaki stands there feeling really bad. "Tama-chan...She may not be Haruhi but we should give her a chance.." Honey says in a "Im sorry" tone. "Your right, Honey," Tamaki say with a serious tone. Tamaki runs out after Tamami. He finds her in the same pond he found Haruhi in. "Tamami?" he says walking up. "Im leaving! I just slipped in.."Tamami starts to get up. Tamaki grabs her hand and helps her up, "Tamami, Im sorry." Tamami's eyes widen and look at him. "Someone we care a lot about just left and you were just thrown at us we didn't know how to take it...please stay,"Tamaki says with a smile. Tamami smiles and knods, "ill stay." Tamaki smiles takes his jacket off and puts it on her leading her back to the music room.

"Tamami!" Honey says jumping on her, "Im sorry I hurt your feelings." Tamami smiles, "Its ok Honey." "I told her about Haruhi," Tamaki says. "Its ok guys, I understand, Im not here to replace her, Im here to learn how to be a hostess," Tamami smiles, "I want to learn from the best." All of them smile and Kyoya say, "Well Welcome to the Host Club." Tamami smiles and they all laugh.

"So you sent that Hirayama girl to distract your son?" Yoshio Ootori says sitting on his office couch. "It was his grandmothers idea,"Yuzuru implies. "I see, well lets see how this goes," Yoshio says. "Indeed," Yuzuru says looking at his picture of Tamaki.

Tamami gets to know all of the guys. They start to understand and like her little did they know was her past.

Hope you enjoyed! MadMadamLynn Was here! XD


	3. Chapter 3:Kyoya Learns the Truth

Kyoya learns the truth!

Tamami sits on the couch watching her fellow host. She observes Tamaki as he flatters the young ladies. "Tamami are you enjoying yourself?" Kyoya ask standing behind her. Tamami turns around , "Oh Kyoya, yes I am." Kyoya smiles, "Good." Tamami looks at Kyoya and stands up, "Look at me." He looks at her with wondering eyes. Tamami takes off Kyoya's glasses and looks in his eyes and smiles. "Tamami?" Kyoya ask confused. "Its nothing you just have pretty eyes," Tamami smiles and hands him his glasses. Kyoya puts them back on, "Thank you Tamami." She smiles and walks out the room as Kyoya watches her. Tamami walks down the halls while humming. " how is the host club treating you?" Yuzuru says while walking up smiling. "It is very fun I enjoy it," Tamami smiles. "Im glad, remember your job for being here though, I will send you back,"Yuzuru says serious while walking by. Tamami's face goes blank and she has a tear fall from her eye, "Understood sir."

"Tamami, is everything ok?" Kyoya says while walking up to Tamami in the court yard. Tamami keeps her face hidden, "Yes, Kyoya I-Im fine." Kyoya raises a eyebrow and walks around the other side of Tamami and finds her eyes full of tears. "Kyoya...," Tamami says in shock at he's face in paleness. Kyoya gulps and hugs her without warning and Tamami's eyes widen. "Tamami, What is going on?" Kyoya ask embracing her against his chest. "You would hate me if I told you...," Tamami says pushing him away. "Tamami, I promise I will never hate you," Kyoya says staring in her eyes. "Its the reason I'm here..In the host club... he has me here to distract Tamaki..And I'm not a Elite student or even rich...Im a poor commoner..that has no life," Tamami jumps up crying, "My father is dead! My mother has cancer! My little sister...she...looks up to me...but..." Tamami falls on her knees crying, "Im such a disappointment..." Kyoya stands up, "Tamami...I Do not ever call yourself a disappointment again!" Tamami looks up shocked and he stares at her. "I will keep your secret...just...have more confidence in yourself," Kyoya says holding his hand out to her. Tamami takes it and he pulls her up and wipes her tears away. "Thank you, Kyoya," Tamami smiles so brightly making Kyoya heart sink into his chest.

"Tamami!" Honey yells jumping on her, "have some cake with me!" Tamami smiles and replies, "Sure Honey." Honey's looks shocked then smiles dragging her over to a table with a bunch of cake. Honey begins eating and Tamami as well. "She seems to be fitting in don't you think Kyoya," Tamaki says staring at them while standing beside Kyoya who is also staring. "Yes, she will make a great addition to are "Family"," Kyoya replies pushing his classes up. "Tamaki, If you don't mind may I train Tamami to be a host," Kyoya ask in a all serious tone. Tamaki looks at him shocked and replies, "Uhh sure Kyoya, but may I ask why." Kyoya smiles and replies, "You trained Haruhi so its my turn." Tamaki shrugs with a slight laugh. Kyoya looks at Tamami and she catches his eye. Both of them smile at one another. Kyoya thinks to hiself, "Don't worry Tamami your secret is safe with me."

This Chapter is very interesting! MadMadamLynn was here! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: My First Kimono

My first Kimono!

"Tamami! Put this on!," Tamaki yells handing her a bag. Tamami takes it and looks inside to find a Kimono. Her eyes widen and she stares, "Yes king." Tamami walks to the dressing room and changes into the Kimono. It was baby pink and white flower pattern with a pink bow in the back. She walks out just as Kyoya as passing by and he stops as it catches his eye. He slightly blushes and Tamami ask, "Kyoya...after todays activities...may I keep this Kimono." Kyoya smiles as he is also wearing a Kimono and replies, "Yes, you may Tamami." The two smile and walk on back into the den of the host club. Tamaki smiles and says, "You to seem to be getting along well." Tamami blushes and yells, "Oh no no its not like that." Kyoya seems to have no emotion and says, "Lets just get to work." The host club begins their "Kimono" day and Tamami begins her first day as a hostess. "So, you enjoy walking under the moon light during winter Tamami?" Riko (your average student) says smiling staring her down. Tamami smiles and replies, "Yes, I enjoy it but no one walks with me so I go alone." "Maybe we can do it together sometime," Riko says looking up and down her body. Tamami notices and keeps her cool and smiles, "Maybe." "Say Kyoya, I'm beginning to think having a girl as a hostess isn't a good thing...Riko Yoko...he is scanning her body," Tamaki says with anger. Kyoya closes his book and walks away. Tamaki watches him concerned.

Later that day in the halls Kyoya passes Riko and says, "If you hurt her..you will pay." Riko growls and laughs and says, "Oh is that a threat Kyoya?" Kyoya stops hangs his head low and says, "No it is simply a nice warning ." Kyoya walks away and Riko walks away. Tamami walks in the court yard of the academy. "Hello Tamami," Tamaki says walking up. "Oh Hey King," Tamami smiles. Tamaki smiles as well, "Tamami stay away from Riko he isn't a good guy." Tamami sighs and knods, "I know I noticed him looking at my body." Tamaki sighs, "Please be careful." He walks away and Tamami sits on the court yard bench in her Kimono. Tamami smiles and giggles about her new Kimono.

(Tamami's Past)

"Mommy! Mommy! Can I have a Kimono?" little Tamami begs pulling on her mothers sleeve while watching the parade. "One day Tamami," her mother replies smiling. "Ok mommy," Tamami replies with a smile.

"Tamami," Riko says walking up. Tamami shakes her head snapping out of her flashback. She jumps up and Riko grabs her, "Tamami, no need to be scared." "Let me go Riko!" Tamami tries to get away. He tightens his grip on her wrist and puts her arms behind her back and pushes her to the garden. "Riko! Stop this! Now!" Tamami screams. Riko shoves her on the ground. "What do you want!?" Tamami yells at him. Riko smiles perverted and says, "Your body." He rips her Kimono off and it tears it in half. Tamami screams, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Riko covers her mouth and pins her down. Then at that moment Riko goes flying away from Tamami and a figure stands in front of her and a boys ouran uniform jacket around her.

Woah! This was Wow! MadMadamLynn was here! :3


	5. Chapter 5:The Innocent and the Brave

(In Previous Chapter)

"Tamami," Riko says walking up. Tamami shakes her head snapping out of her flashback. She jumps up and Riko grabs her, "Tamami, no need to be scared." "Let me go Riko!" Tamami tries to get away. He tightens his grip on her wrist and puts her arms behind her back and pushes her to the garden. "Riko! Stop this! Now!" Tamami screams. Riko shoves her on the ground. "What do you want!?" Tamami yells at him. Riko smiles perverted and says, "Your body." He rips her Kimono off and it tears it in half. Tamami screams, "SOMEBODY HELP!" Riko covers her mouth and pins her down. Then at that moment Riko goes flying away from Tamami and a figure stands in front of her and a boys ouran uniform jacket around her.

The Innocent and the Brave

Tamami looks up at the figure to find Kyoya. Her eyes widen as she grips his school uniform jacket. Kyoya pins Riko against the wall by his hand against his throat. "I told you..if you hurt her..you will pay," Kyoya growls gripping his throat tighter. "Kyoya...Stop..," Tamami finds herself wrapping her arms around him from behind. Kyoya's grip loosens around Riko's neck and Riko punches Kyoya in the face knocking his glass to the ground and Tamami falling back behind him as he stumbles. "Not so cocky now are you," Riko smirks ready to fight. Tamami hits her head on a statue and passes out. "Tamami.." Kyoya looks back as Riko punches Kyoya in the stomach making him cough. Kyoya leans over gasping for air. "Its over Kyoya," Riko yells going to punch him as a foot connects with Riko's face. Riko slams extremely hard into the wall as Honey lands on his feet. "Honey.." Kyoya coughs. "Kyoya, are you ok?" Honey ask with a serious tone. Kyoya knods picking his glasses up and putting them on. "Honey, will you go get Tamaki," Kyoya ask looking at Tamami's innocent face as she sleeps. Honey knods and runs off giggling like normal. "Tamami...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...," Kyoya says holding her face. "Kyoya..." Tamami groans as she sleeps.

(Couple days later)

Tamami sits with Hikaru while the others are on host duty. "So..Hikaru..have you seen Kyoya..." Tamami ask with a worried look on her face. Hikaru raise a eyebrow, "Not recently..he hasn't came out his room since the thing with Riko from what Tamaki tells me." Tamami sighs as she looks over at the bag the she folded his Ouran jacket in. Tamami stands up and walks up to Tamaki, "King...I'm sorry to bother you while your hosting but may I leave early today." Tamaki looks at Tamami and stands up, "Sure...but what for?" Tamami hangs her head low griping the bag, "I want to go visit Kyoya Senpai.." Tamaki's eyes go wide and he smiles, "Well you best be going! Tell Kyoya I said Hi" Tamaki shoves Tamami out the host club gently and shuts the door. Tamami stands there clueless. Tamami stands outside Kyoya's house as she thinks of what to say. Tamami goes to knock on the door as it opens. Its a elderly woman, "May I help you darling?" Tamami smiles and replies, "Yes, Ma'am I'm here to see Kyoya." The woman smiles and opens the door as Tamami steps in she sees how rich and elegant Kyoya's family is.

Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to Review! :D MadMadamLynn was here!


End file.
